blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 46
is the 46th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary Yami Sukehiro and Gifso watch as Noelle Silva and Kahono arrive to fight Vetto. Noelle looks around and sees that Magna Swing and Luck Voltia, even Asta were beaten so easily. Asta suddenly gets up and attacks Vetto but he swats him away. Kahono uses her magic to cushion Asta's fall. Noelle asks Kahono if she can heal all of them but Kahono is sceptical that Vetto is going to let her do so. Kahono notices that Kiato has fallen and screams at him to get up. Kiato gets up and the two of them vow to continue pursuing their dream together. They attack Vetto. Kahono uses her voice while Kiato dances. They use a combo spell and Kiato actually lands a blow on Vetto. Gifso watches his grandchildren fight. He knows that all of the hard work they have put into perfecting their craft is going to pay off. Despite their combo spell, Kiato cannot seem to get past Vetto's guard. Vetto attacks Kiato and rips off his leg. He then goes for Kahono and punches her in the throat. Gifso tries to help by using his magic to create monsters but Vetto destroys those too. Vetto holds Kahono by her hair and decides that he is going to remove her eyeballs as well. Before he can, Noelle yells at him to stop. Noelle cannot bring herself to attack though because she is not confident with her magic. Vetto continues to torture Kahono. Noelle suddenly hears Kahono's voice in her mind, encouraging her to attack and reassures her that she will be able to control her magic. Noelle begins to glow blue as she steps up. The ground begins to shake and she tells Vetto again to let go of her friend. Vetto realizes that she is royalty and says that she comes from the most corrupt clan. He tells her to come at him because he is going to force her to her knees. Noelle uses her magic to create a water dragon and aims it at him. Vetto tries to hold it off but in the end it succeeds in grabbing him. The dragon flies about the room before breaking through the temple to the outside world. After, Vetto stands but is missing his left arm. Yami is proud of Noelle and canott believe that she has that kind of magic in her. Vetto suddenly grows a third eye on his forehead. He tells Noelle that she was able to draw him out. He uses his magic to regrow his arm. Both Gifso and Yami say that it is impossible. Yami tells Noelle to run. Noelle takes a look around at her fallen comrades and says that she is not going anywhere. Vetto attacks Noelle and Noelle tries to defend herself but realizes her last spell took all her magic. After the attack dissipates, it is revealed that Asta jumped in front of Noelle and used his sword to negate the magic. He tells Vetto that he is not ready to give up yet. Vetto tells them that he is going to show them true despair. Fights *Kiato and Kahono vs. Vetto *Noelle Silva vs. Vetto Events *Temple Battle Royale Magic and Spells used Petit Clover : Noelle asks Vetto about the demon language, but the two get distracted trying to outdo each other in trivia knowledge. References Navigation